Слишком молодой
by Melissa Badger
Summary: Узнав, что Уолтер тревожится об успешном выполнении порученного им обоим важного задания, Алукард решает придать своему напарнику уверенности. Перевод фика "Too Young" авторства DuchessRaven.


**От переводчика**: перевод сделан в подарок для Levian.

**Слишком молодой**

Он закурил.

На самом деле ему нельзя было курить. Но, если подумать, в его жизни хватало вещей, которые были под запретом. И тех, которых он бы и сам хотел избежать. Например, убийства. Никто не должен убивать. Теоретически, ни один человек не имеет права забрать жизнь другого, но он сам уже давно нарушил этот закон.

Почему бы после этого не закурить?

Его сигареты были одной из самых дешевых марок, что водились у сэра Хеллсинга, который, конечно же, не заметил бы исчезновения одной пачки. Надеяться на что-то хорошее у горничных было глупо, а солдаты предпочитали поганую продукцию янки. Возможно, он был слишком привередливым, но об этом он не размышлял. Все его мысли были совсем о другом.

Уолтер сделал длинную затяжку. Для своих четырнадцати лет он курил слишком много и потому был совершенно уверен, что умрет еще до тридцати, если не от одной болезни, вызванной курением, так от другой. Но даже это не пугало его, потому что жизнь, которая была у него сейчас, вряд ли продлится слишком долго. И если бы сейчас где-нибудь поблизости был его полуночный приятель, юноша обязательно бы услышал…

— Ты не должен курить.

Уолтер усмехнулся. Слово в слово.

— Невежливо без стука входить в чужую комнату, — дворецкий небрежно отвел сигарету от губ. — Разве я не говорил, что не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили сегодня?

Подрагивающее марево прошлось по стенам комнаты. Вампир был здесь, но по какой-то своей прихоти не спешил показываться. Даже для Уолтера, близко знавшего одного из них вот уже несколько лет, немертвые оставались странными и загадочными существами.

— Ты сам знаешь, маленький дворецкий, что я выполняю указания только одного человека.

— А я-то надеялся на обычную вежливость по отношению к человеку, который что-либо просит у тебя.

— Но теперь ты понимаешь, насколько неправильным было подобное суждение?

Юноша вздохнул.

— Алукард, оставь меня в покое.

— Что я слышу! — темная фигура проявилась в дальнем углу комнаты, но так и не воплотилась во что-то определенное, отчего казалось, что это беспокойный призрак явился в маленькую спальню. — Мы сегодня такие сердитые… — усмехнулся вампир и, так и не дождавшись ни слова от Уолтера, иронично предложил: — Могу рискнуть и угадать причину.

Уолтер пожал плечами.

— Делай, что захочешь, иначе — знаю я тебя — ты вообще не уйдешь.

Не надо было видеть лица, чтобы почувствовать, что фигура улыбнулась.

— Ты нервничаешь.

— Я не… — начал Уолтер, напрягшись.

— И ты не должен лгать. Это дурная привычка, как и курение.

Дворецкий поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну. Снаружи сгущалась ночь, окутывая обычный английский пейзаж пеленой таинственности. Уолтеру невольно подумалось, что он не знает, где будет уже через сутки и что будет делать.

— Ты нервничаешь из-за завтрашнего дня, — продолжил Алукард, скользя темным силуэтом вдоль стен. — Что тебя тревожит? Жестокость? Убийства? Опасность? Если я не ошибаюсь, ты уже прошел это, попутно заработав свое прозвище.

— Не в том дело, — вздохнул юноша.

— Ты боишься смерти?

Уолтер на миг заколебался.

— Нет, не боюсь.

— Совсем не боишься?

— Вроде нет, — пожал он плечами. — Смерть — это всего лишь смерть. Есть ли загробная жизнь, нет ли — я узнаю, когда попаду туда.

— Тогда почему ты так взволнован? — Пружины скрипнули: Алукард сел на кровать. Уолтер не стал оборачиваться, лишь дотронулся ладонью до холодного стекла и затянулся сигаретой.

— Это война, Алукард.

— Да, война.

— Я не ты, я никогда не был на войне. Я не видел своими глазами, на что способны люди, лишь знаю об этом. Я видел жестокость, убивал сам, своими руками, но это было игрой. Сейчас же всё… настоящее.

Алукард негромко рассмеялся.

— Война — это всего лишь очередное людское развлечение.

— Для тебя, может быть, — отрезал Уолтер. — Ты видел столько, что для тебя война не более чем игра. Но для меня она огромное событие, — он помолчал и негромко добавил: — и огромная ответственность.

— Ты боишься именно этого? — в голосе вампира явно читался смех. — Боишься ответственности?

— А я не должен? Я единственный человек, которого завтра забросят на вражескую территорию. Сэр Артур полагается только на меня… Прости, нас, — поправился он, услышав намекающее покашливание.

— Похоже, он ошибся.

Уолтер вздрогнул.

— Что?

— Похоже, он ошибся, выбрав тебя, если ты, — ехидные нотки скользнули в голосе вампира, — уже боишься провала.

— Я не боюсь! — вскинулся юноша. — Я просто… просто волнуюсь, что не оправдаю его ожиданий. И ожиданий других людей. Я… — он невидяще посмотрел в окно. — Я еще слишком молод.

Немертвый рассмеялся.

— Прекрати! — Уолтер ударил кулаком по раме. Выскользнувшая из пальцев сигарета упала на пол. — В этом нет ничего смешного! Я потому и не хотел тебя сегодня видеть здесь!

— Напротив, — шелково проговорил Алукард. — Сегодня я особенно нужен здесь.

— С какой это стати?

— Потому что кто-то должен показать тебе, — раздался вкрадчивый шепот.

— Показать что?

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Уолтер подумал, что его напарник уже ушел. Но, обернувшись, юноша увидел, что хотя на кровати никого не было, Алукард всё еще был здесь. Он просто опять растворился в темноте.

— Уолтер, — эхом от стен отразился голос вампира, — что заставляет тебя думать, что ты слишком молод?

— Мне только четырнадцать, — нерешительно начал юноша. — Я всего лишь подросток, не мужчина.

— Термин «мужчина» относителен, — «пожал плечами» Алукард. — Кто-то живет много лет, так и не удостоившись чести называться мужчиной. Кто-то таковым уже рождается, — он помолчал. — Скажи, Уолтер, тебе нравятся девушки?

Вопрос ошарашивал.

— Я… Хм…

— Да или нет? Не говори мне, что ты еще так мал, что не задумываешься о противоположном поле.

— Конечно, нет! То есть, да, — вскинулся Уолтер. — Конечно, мне нравятся девушки. У меня просто не так много опыта…

Невидимая рука коснулась тыльной стороны его шеи. Он вздрогнул, а Алукард негромко рассмеялся вновь.

— Первым шагом к мужественности, — не то издеваясь, не то действительно поучая, вдохновенно начал немертвый, — становится способность оценить красоту женщины, потому что они настоящие сокровища, которыми можно и нужно любоваться.

— И с кем я должен это делать? — пробурчал юноша. — В этом-то особняке.

Алукард проигнорировал его вопрос.

— Какие девушки нравятся тебе, юный дворецкий?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ты никогда не видел девушек? — насмешливо усмехнулась тьма.

— Видел, конечно… — юноша почесал в затылке и снова вздрогнул от шекочущего потока воздуха, скользнувшего по ключицам. Как будто вампир, невидимый сейчас, коснулся своим холодным дыханьем его кожи. — Я не уверен… Я думаю, что мне нравятся темные волосы… — он подумал, ловя смутный образ в мыслях, — и большие глаза… чистая кожа, наверное… Мне это на самом деле не особо важно. Пусть лучше она будет подвижной и веселой.

— Хорошо.

— А зачем ты спросил?

— Из любопытства. Та девушка, что тебе может понравиться… Она похожа на эту?

Что-то было странное в последних словах. Уолтер повернулся, удивляясь, с чего это низкий голос вампира стал мелодичным и почти женским. Но темного силуэта уже не было. В дальнем углу комнаты, сцепив руки за спиной, стояла девушка, почти девочка.

Она выглядела в точности так, как он и описал: темные волосы, едва достающие до плеч, большие, яркие глаза, умные и слегка лукавые, светлая чистая кожа и губы цвета вишневого йогурта. И еще она улыбалась ему.

— Я нигде не ошибся? — спросила «она». — Или волосы слишком короткие?

Уолтер сглотнул. Всё это было слишком странным. И было ли на самом деле?

Вампир провел ладонью по своим волосам — шелковистый водопад стал на фут длиннее.

— Отлично, — усмехнулась «она». — Теперь я знаю точно: твое сердцебиение участилось. Что еще ты бы хотел, чтобы я сделал?

Дворецкий смог только глупо моргнуть.

Он не раз видел, как Алукард менял свое тело, так что в этом не было ничего нового. Старейший вампир в целях маскировки мог принять любую форму, какая ему была нужна. Но так или иначе, чаще всего он предпочитал облик высокого, худощавого мужчины, выражение глаз которого было поистине непостижимым, а оружие в руке невероятно опасным. К такому Алукарду и привык Уолтер, который отлично знал, кем был его напарник, был ознакомлен с его историей и сам видел всю мощь немертвого. Видеть же носферату в таком виде… Такое было впервые. Фигура перед ним безусловно была женской, даже несмотря на то, что на ней оставался фирменный алый плащ Алукарда.

— Тебе не нравится красный? — с недовольной гримаской проворчала гостья. — А что насчет белого? — Не успела она договорить, как алый плащ сменился на белое пальто, а высокие сапоги на доходящие до щиколоток ботинки. Вместо черного костюма появился белый, а вместо широкополой шляпы — меховая, но тоже белоснежная шапка. — Ну как?

Уолтер резко отвернулся к окну, стараясь успокоиться. Алукард подошел («Нет, — возразил сам себе Уолтер, — не подошел, а подошла, ведь так?») к нему в своем новом обличии.

— Что-то не так? — прошептала она, чересчур близко подвинувшись к нему и как будто бы едва не коснувшись губами его уха. — Ты покраснел.

Он и так знал, что покраснел. Щеки пылали, стоило ему вспомнить мелькнувшую лишь на секунду, но безумно смутившую его мысль. Это же Алукард, его приятель и напарник. И к тому же пятисотлетний вампир.

— А какой цвет глаз тебе больше нравится? — мягко спросила она. Алые глаза чуть засветились в темноте. — Я могу изменить и их. Что скажешь о синих? Карих? Может, зеле…

Юноша отодвинул ее от себя. Не очень далеко, но достаточно, чтобы не ощущать прохладного дыхания на своей щеке.

— Я не знаю, зачем ты делаешь это, — процедил он, — но прекрати.

Последние два слова прозвучали не очень убедительно, и вампир не мог не заметить этого.

— Не борись с тем, что ты думаешь как _мужчина_.

Уолтер повернулся к ней, но не решился посмотреть в глаза. Мелодичный голос был настолько спокойным, что ему сразу стало стыдно.

— Прости, я не должен был...

— Ты ничего не понял, — покачала она головой, вновь приближаясь к нему. — Я думал, что так тебе будет проще мыслить по-мужски. Или это не так?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — резко ответил он, обходя ее и садясь на кровать.

В этой девушке-вампире, которая на самом деле девушкой и не была, всё: и внешность, и характер — были именно такими, какие он бы хотел увидеть в настоящей девушке. И оттого оттолкнуть ее было особенно сложно. Но она сама села рядом, положив ладонь так близко к его бедру, что Уолтер вынужден был чуть отодвинуться.

— Отлично понимаешь, — подвинулась она следом. Кровать кончилась, дальше сбежать он мог, только встав на ноги, но не успел: ее подбородок оказался на его плече, а ухо вновь щекотнуло дыхание светло-вишневых губ. — Ты возбуждён?

Уолтер вздрогнул.

— Прекрати.

— Убийства заставляют твое сердце биться чаще? — прошептала она, проигнорировав его слова. — Танец с нитями на поле боя разогревает твою кровь и гонит ее по венам всё быстрее? Опасность вызывает сладкую дрожь, пробегающую по телу? — прохладные губы коснулись его уха. — А кровь?

Это было неправильным.

Сопротивляясь желанию заглотить наживку, Уолтер напомнил, что вся эта ситуация была неправильной. Была слишком странной. Собравшись с духом, он отодвинул Алукарда вновь.

— Хватит играть со мной!

Она перехватила его руку, но вместо того, чтобы отвести в сторону, провела его пальцами по своей шее. Уолтер мог лишь изумленно смотреть в ответ.

— Я не играю, Уолтер, — мурлыкнула она. — Это урок. Чтобы быть мужчиной, ты сначала должен познать удовольствия мужчины. Разве ты не этого хотел?

— Что ты имеешь…

— Ты отлично знаешь, что я имею в виду, — она улыбнулась. — Что-то не так? Тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу?

На самом деле ему очень нравилось то, как выглядел Алукард. Уолтер тяжело сглотнул, ощущая реакцию тела, какую он считал совершенно неуместной в компании других людей. Он чувствовал, как с каждой секундой всё нарастает напряжение внутри него, а кровь всё быстрее приливает к нижней части тела. Вампир… он действительно был «ею»? Женщиной? Девушкой? Во всех нюансах?

От своего же мысленного вопроса он покраснел как рак. Алукард же лишь негромко засмеялся, но его ладони из своей так и не выпустил.

— Просто расслабься, — проговорила она. — Быть мужчиной вовсе не так трудно, как ты думаешь. Или, возможно, — ухмылка скользнула по ее губам, — мне, наоборот, стоит сказать, что это так же трудно, как ты и предполагаешь?

Ему показалось, что он вздрогнул, когда тонкие пальцы легли на его промежность и начали поглаживать: сначала едва касаясь, а потом всё сильнее. И от каждого ее прикосновения будто теплая волна проходила по его телу.

— Хочешь поцеловать меня? — поинтересовалась она, передвинувшись по кровати и открыто глядя в его ошарашенное лицо.

Он уже собрался кивнуть, но одумался и помотал головой. Однако было уже слишком поздно: она обыграла его. Её губы уже были прижаты к его, почти вплотную, но почему-то прикосновение не было неприятным. Клыки вампира надавили на его губы, и когда Уолтер немного раздвинул их, её язык скользнул внутрь, касаясь его зубов, мимоходом лаская нёбо, будто обладал собственным разумом и проводил какое-то исследование. Рассеянно успев отметить, что тело немертвой было очень холодным, юноша прикрыл глаза, принимая все её действия и, что уж скрывать, начиная наслаждаться ими. Но она внезапно отстранилась.

— Это, мой дорогой Уолтер, — поучающе произнесла она, — было взрослым поцелуем. Именно такой поцелуй предназначен для мужчины.

Уолтер, всё еще пребывающий в замешательстве, бессмысленно кивнул.

— Если ты желаешь, — продолжал Алукард, — точнее если ты _очень_ желаешь, то мы можем продолжить и сделать всё, что идёт после таких поцелуев. Но тот урок намного больше. Единственный вопрос: ты хочешь учиться?

Но пока он сидел, борясь со своими порывами и раз за разом напоминая себе об абсурдности ситуации, она уже успела расстегнуть свою рубашку.

Ее кожа была идеальна, без единого, даже самого маленького шрамика, даже самой крошечной родинки или веснушки. Каждый дюйм ее тела был прекрасен, будто её создатель с трепетом и величайшей осторожностью подходил к работе над своим творением. Блузка упала с хрупких плеч и взору Уолтера предстало тело молоденькой девушки, нежное, тонкое, с еще не до конца сформировавшейся грудью. Ласкающе она провела ладонью по своему плечу, и шелест от скольжения кожи по коже показался Уолтеру по-настоящему чувственным.

— Ты не слишком молод, — возразила она каким-то его мыслям и наклонилась к нему, будто специально расположившись так, что не смотреть на ее грудь Уолтер не мог. — До мужчины тебе осталась лишь пара ступеней.

Он поцеловал ее. Так неожиданно, что застал врасплох даже её, древнего вампира, пережившего пять столетий страсти и обладания. Впившись пальцами в тонкие предплечья, он целовал ее так неистово, словно внутри него прорвало плотину и все сдерживаемые желания хлынули наружу.

Она позволила ему опрокинуть себя на спину, на скрипнувшую кровать, и лишь улыбнулась, когда он подмял ее под себя. Направляя его и подсказывая ему, она тем не менее позволяла Уолтера самому решать и действовать так, как хочет именно он. Тяжело дыша, юноша прижимал ее к постели, жадно приникая к мягким губам. А сам не мог не задаваться вопросом, не является ли всё происходящее чудовищной ошибкой и не обрёк ли он себя на вечность в аду парой поцелуев.

— Нет ничего правильного или неправильного, — шепотом ответил его мыслям Алукард, расстегивая его рубашку. — Мужчина не должен думать только о том, что правильно, а что нет. Иногда каждое событие — это лишь продвижение вперёд, а понимание правильности твоих поступков приходит потом. Кроме того, — она легонько укусила мочку его уха, — мы уже в аду, потому что эта война — настоящий ад.

Капелька пота стекла по щеке Уолтера, когда он уткнулся лицом в ее шею, пробуя на вкус как будто светившуюся во тьме кожу и попутно избавляясь от еще остававшейся на нём одежды, которой неожиданно стало слишком много. Она тонко захихикала, и от этого звука, совершенно неподходящего Алукарду, Уолтер едва не остановился. Словно утренний туман под лучами солнца, под его взглядом исчезла ее одежда.

— Мужчины не колеблются, — искушающе мурлыкнула она, лежа под ним совершенно обнаженной. — Они этого не умеют.

Он вошёл в нее — не было другого, более изящного слова для столь неизящного, особенно с его стороны, действия, — и она, разделяя его возбуждение и страсть, стала двигаться навстречу ему. На мгновение, на несколько драгоценных минут, всё было забыто, потерялось во вспышках жара, от которого, казалось, кипела кровь, бурлившая почти так же яростно, как во время битвы.

Когда же всё закончилось, они остались лежать рядом. Уолтер бессмысленно смотрел на потолок, только сейчас ощутив, насколько прохладно в комнате. Его напарник лежал рядом, упираясь локтями в покрывало и поместив подбородок на сплетенных пальцах. Алые глаза невозмутимо смотрели на юношу из-под аккуратной черной челки.

— Часть меня всё равно думает, что я недостаточно взрослый, — пробормотал дворецкий и поднял руку. Силуэт его пальцев на белом фоне напоминал руку фокусника, готового вот-вот построить теневую фигуру.

Алукард улыбнулся уголком губ и тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, Уолтер, ты судишь неверно. Секс — это такая же война. Есть и удовольствие, и боль, и трепет, и сожаление, и кровь, и экстаз. Если ты, — ухмыльнулась она, — можешь овладеть женщиной как мужчина, то сможешь и сражаться как мужчина, будь то уличная перебранка или настоящее дело.

Уолтер мог лишь вздохнуть.

— Эта теория кажется мне слишком поверхностной.

— Этот мир такой и есть. Правда лежит на поверхности. Так называемые святые отцы могут придумывать что угодно, могут утверждать, будто их собственные тела не плод «греха», которому мы с тобой только что предавались, но ведь всё и так очевидно. Прикрывай себя, следи за сражением, — Уолтер моргнул от того, как резко сменилась тема, — смиряй свою ярость, если наступает момент, когда ты уже не можешь разобрать ничего вокруг. Смерть тоже порою случается.

Юноша улыбнулся, но в этот раз его улыбка была по-взрослому серьезной и внимательной. Алукард перевернулся на спину и сел.

— Достаточно романтичных разговоров для одной ночи, — заявила она, поднимаясь с кровати. Одежда вновь соткалась на ее теле, и вновь белоснежная. Уолтер перекатился на бок, глядя на не торопившегося исчезнуть вампира.

— Я могу задать один вопрос?

Она мгновенье, казалось, размышляла, но всё же кивнула, разрешая.

— Зачем ты сделал это? — Уолтер порозовел. — Я имею в виду, что, конечно, очень ценю…

— Ты придаешь этой ночи слишком много значения, — хмыкнул вампир, поправляя воротник. — Завтра в Варшаве ты мне нужен в полной боеготовности. Я не позволю тебе колебаться и подвести хозяина.

— И тебя даже не беспокоит, что…

— Что-то подобное тому, что было здесь? — она перебила его вновь, ухмыляясь. — Я живу очень давно, Уолтер. А когда ты живешь долго, рано или поздно начинаешь экспериментировать.

— То есть раньше ты уже так делал?

Алукард, будто не желая отвечать, потеребил прядку.

— Ладно, делал, но не совсем так. Можешь гордиться.

— Гордиться?

— Никому еще не было позволено быть сверху. До тебя.

Смутившись (и действительно почувствовав себя гордым), Уолтер усмехнулся и прикусил губу. Румянец на его лице стал чуть ярче, потому что теперь его терзал еще один вопрос.

— Ты спрашиваешь, можем ли мы повторить? — с оттенком развлечения поинтересовался Алукард, в очередной раз прочитав его мысли. Невысокая фигурка покачалась на пятках. — Кто знает? Возможно, — задумчиво протянула она, — я останусь в таком виде на некоторое время. Может, и в Польше. Я думаю, это напомнит тебе, что значит быть мужчиной и на поле битвы, и в постели. Если же ты останешься жив после всего этого…

Она подмигнула и исчезла, так и не закончив фразы. Уолтер лишь вздохнул и закрыл глаза, собираясь немного поспать.

Остаток ночи он проспал так крепко, как никогда, но проснулся очень рано. Разгорался рассвет.


End file.
